


Instruction

by KnitFreak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitFreak/pseuds/KnitFreak
Summary: Not every Force Ghost was a former Jedi. Master Skywalker wishes Rey wasn't quite so receptive.





	Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, and this popped into my head. Chirrut is such an amusing little shit, and I can't imagine that he wouldn't want to _help_ the latest Force-gifted student.

"You need to spread your hands farther apart."

Rey nearly trips over her training staff, surprised by the unexpected voice. She looks over toward Master Skywalker, and there is a ... glowing ... person? Ghost? Standing next to him. 

The... person... is not particularly tall. Black robes, broken at the waist by a red sash. Short cropped black hair. He carries his own staff, and his stance looks nearly as dangerous as the smirk on his bow-shaped lips. 

Master Skywalker looks over at the person. He's always so calm, so stoic, but Rey has watched him enough by now that she catches the brief look of pained acceptance that falls over his face. "Master Imwe."

"You did not call for me. I am hurt! Your staff work has always been shoddy at best. Tell me," the ghost's attention is suddenly riveted on Rey. She can all but feel the force of his stare, but she notices that his eyes -pale blue? It's difficult to tell, what with the faint glow and all - are focused slightly to her right. "Has dear Luke been directing you at all, or does he sit quietly and let you thrash away? I can tell that you have some aptitude, but that is no replacement for proper instruction."

"Ahhh." Rey looks between the ghostly figure and her Jedi Master. "Who are you?"

Master Skywalker silently covers his face with his real hand.

The ghost's face lights up. "I am Chirrut Imwe, one of the last Guardians of the Whills."

Rey hopes the confusion on her face doesn't come across as rude. 

"You do not know of the Guardians of the Whills? Young Luke is doing a shoddy job of your instruction. My husband will teach you. Baze! Baze, where are you?!"

Master Skywalker's mechanical hand creeps up over his face as well.


End file.
